W0-2007/118903 discloses 1-alkyl-3-aniline-5-aryl-1,2,4-triazoles as positive modulators of nicotinic acetylcholine receptors useful for treating neurological, degenerative and psychiatric disorders.
EP-0,248,523 discloses N-[4-methoxyphenyl)-1-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-amine useful as a broad spectrum anti-inflammatory agent.